


Trapped in an Open Cage

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Infidelity, M/M, abuse not between our boys, asshole OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Hermann hated his new lab partner. The man was rude, dismissive, nasty and just overall a piece of work. Plus, he treated his husband Newton like absolute garbage.Hermann wants to change that.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment he met his new lab partner Hermann hated him.

Michael Altin was a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and permanent frown. His upper lip lifted a bit in distaste when Hermann walked in, eyes drawn to the cane in his hand and lingering on his leg. He didn’t stand to greet him or extend a hand so Hermann kept his grip on his cane, refusing to offer as well.

“You must be Mr. Gottlieb,” he said, voice low and oily. Hermann ground his teeth together, knowing that Altin knew his title and still not using it.

“Doctor,” Hermann corrected, eyes a bit narrowed. “That is the proper title as I do have a PhD in engineering and applied sciences.”

Altin quirked a thin eyebrow. “I see. I have always found mathematicians to be a bit protective of their titles. Must be because you didn’t do any real work to earn it.”

Marshal Pentecost looked tired, glancing between the two of them. “Yes, yes. You are both very qualified and well established in your fields. Now, you will both be sharing a lab space. I trust that you can do so?”

“Of course, sir,” Hermann said quickly and Altin grunted. Pentecost’s lips thinned and he sighed.

“Very well. Your belongings are being moved into your quarters as we speak. Dr. Atlin, the one you requested is available which should be enough room for your husband as well.”

“Good,” Altin nodded and Hermann wondered who the hell would marry such an unpleasant man. “Newton can help me out in the lab. Not qualified in the least but he knows how to take notes.”

Great.

And now this guy’s unqualified husband would be crowding the lab too.

“I didn’t know there would be someone else in the lab,” Hermann grumbled.

“Newton’s bright enough,” Altin waved his hand dismissively. “A bit flighty and excitable but he’s learning. I’ll make sure he’s quiet and out of the way.”

And something unpleasant curled in Hermann’s gut. He sat quietly through the rest of the Marshal’s ‘Welcome to the PPDC’ spiel and planned out exactly how he was going to make it incredibly clear that Atlin and his husband were not welcome in his space.

A dividing line?

Would a curtain hung up be too obvious?

Regardless, he trudged to his cramped quarters annoyed and frustrated. He had known that enlisting in the PPDC would be hard. He had known it would be less of the comforting halls of ancient universities and private apartments.

Now, he was in a small windowless room that was next door to a nasty man he already disliked.

It would be worth it if he could help…right?

In the following days his dislike for Altin grew more and more. He completely disregarded Hermann’s space, going as far as taking his books and supplies without permission and not returning them. When Hermann got onto him about it, pointing out that the books had been organized in a specific manner and Altin ruined it, he just got rolled eyes in response.

Pompous and rude beyond belief.

Three days into starting in the Shatterdome, he rounded the corner to hear another voice and his heart dropped. That had to be the husband then. It seemed like they were arguing, Altin’s voice sharp and dismissive as always.

“You always do this shit,” the slightly high, raspy voice hissed and Hermann paused outside of the door for a moment. “You promise you will and then you back down.”

“I told you I would ask, just shut your trap and let me do it,” Altin snapped back and Hermann cursed as his cane hit the door. Both voices stopped and he had to enter the room, pretending to be as nonchalant as possible.

Altin’s husband, Newton if he remembered right, was absolutely nothing like he had imagined.

He had pictured someone like Altin himself. Rude, plain looking, and full of himself. Instead, the man standing next to Altin was a good twenty years younger than his husband, eyes slightly magnified behind his glasses only adding to the appearance of youth. He had messy dark hair and stubble that lined his jaw. He was wearing a white button up with a crooked tie and jeans that were a tad bit too tight to be regulation.

He was attractive.

He was very attractive.

Newton’s face broke into a wide grin that Hermann had to admit was…nice, and he strode forward. A ringed hand reached out in greeting which Hermann took after a moment.

“You have to be Dr. Hermann Gottlieb!” He exclaimed, coming in closer so Hermann could see their height difference. “I have read everything you published! Your calculations on the breach’s growth? Fascinating. I actually have a few-“

“Newton, I’m sure Mr. Gottlieb doesn’t want you fawning over him,” Altin’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed behind his wire frame glasses. “It’s annoying.”

There was a faint stiffening in Newton’s shoulders and something flickered in his eyes but he kept his smile on. His hand slipped from Hermann’s and he crammed them in his pockets. “Sorry, when I meet a scientist with interesting theories I want to talk to them.”

“It’s quite fine,” Hermann shrugged, feeling uncomfortably like he was in the middle of a fight without seeing it. “I’m glad you liked the work. What do you study?”

“Newton? Oh he doesn’t have a doctorate,” Altin laughed and Newton’s shoulders curled in on themselves, his smile dropping. “No, Newton’s last job was waiting tables at a college bar. He’s just here with me because the Marshal allowed spouses. That’s it.”

He had taken a few steps closer so that he was right behind Newton and the younger man nodded slightly. “I doubled majored in engineering and biology and was working on my doctorate, but you know…life and all.”

Hermann nodded. “I understand.”

“So, Newton will join us every so often to help out. You know, fetching books, taking notes, cataloging things, looking pretty,” it might have been a joke but neither Newton nor Hermann laughed. “If you need him for something just ask.”

“Michael is going to ask Pentecost if he can sign off on my time here to count towards my PhD,” Newton blurted out and Altin’s smile froze.

“I said I would get to it.”

“That’s what I said.”

Altin huffed out a little laugh and patted Newton’s shoulder, squeezing down a bit. “We were about to go for lunch. Want us to bring you something?”

“No,” Hermann shook his head and Altin steered Newton out by the hand on his shoulder.

The younger man glanced back at him and gave him a tiny smile, lifting his hand in a wave as they walked out the door.

“Newton!” Hermann blurted, feeling like his mouth had spoken without his brain’s permission. “I would like to hear your theories on the breach.”

There was that grin again, bright and happy. “Yeah! That would be awesome! Also, call me Newt. All my friends do.”

Then Altin tugged on his arm and they left the room, door swishing shut behind them. A strange silence settled over the lab and Hermann let out a breath he had been holding before he realized something.

All of his friends call him Newt but Altin called him Newton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for this chapter. Newt is in an incredibly unhealthy relationship and there is abuse. It is not graphic in these scene but hinted at.

It was curiosity that made him watch the couple so closely.

Just curiosity.

Really.

It was curiosity that kept him watching Altin and Newt from his desk, trying to be nonchalant about it. It was curiosity that had him straining to hear their murmured conversations. It was just curiosity that kept him wondering about them even after he had left for the night, staring up at the ceiling of his quarters.

Hermann was a mathematician and he focused on things that made _sense_. This relationship, a marriage between Altin and Newt, just didn’t make sense. Why would a clearly intelligent young man throw away his chance in academia to follow his decades older husband around?

It. Didn’t. Make. Sense.

One afternoon, when Hermann was working on supply request forms, he kept half his attention on the couple working. Altin was elbow deep in….something goopy and horrendous, and Newt hovered behind him with a pen poised over a notebook.

“There are…four chambers in the heart,” Altin mumbled and Newt scribbled something. “This is decidedly a mammalian trait. That would explain the large size they grow to.”

“It had three chambers,” Newt piped up. “Reptilian.”

Altin let out a long suffering sigh and glared at his husband over his glasses. “I know you have at least some education Newton so I suspect you can count to four.”

“No, the atrium is partially divided but not entirely. Crocodiles have the same thing,” he pointed to something and Altin let out a heavy huff. “Easy mistake though. I would say they are reptilian and we can use that to our advantage with-“

“Go and get me coffee,” Altin grabbed his coffee cup and pressed it into Newt’s chest. “But from the mess hall, not this shit that Gottleib has here.”

Hermann bristled at the dig and Newt hesitated. After a moment he grabbed the cup and swept out of the room, an irritated tenseness to his shoulders. The lab fell into an uncomfortable silence after and Hermann hit his keyboard just a tad harder to make the typing louder.

“He means well you know,” Altin laughed, his posture relaxing. “It’s adorable really, one of the things I love about him. He reads a few books and thinks he knows it all.”

Hermann hummed, fingers hovering over the keys. “How…how did you two meet?”

Altin looked as surprised by the question as Hermann was that he had asked it. Then Altin smiled and shook his head, like he was remembering a fond memory. “It’s a bit scandalous really. I got roped into teaching Biology 101 and he was in my class. A very bright young man, curious and excited about the material.”

“You were his professor?” Something unpleasant twisted in Hermann’s stomach.

“Nothing happened when he was in class with me,” Altin waved his hand. “I waited to ask him out after he wasn’t registered for my course. We had a lot in common and one thing led to another. I’m a lucky man.”

A lucky man who apparently was constantly annoyed by his husband.

Newt came back into the lab, two mugs in his hands and a smile on his face. “Oh man! There was like only half and half which had been sitting out for a questionable time. I chatted with Troy, nice guy, and we bonded over a band pin he had and he showed me a secret fridge for creamer that the mess hall staff has. You have _no_ idea how many different types of creamer they have! Caramel, amaretto, mocha, funfetti. Funfetti Michael, funfetti.”

He handed Altin his coffee and perched himself up on the desk, sipping happily at his disturbingly light coffee. Altin paused and gave Hermann a quick look before pressing a kiss to Newt’s cheek.

“Thank you dear,” Altin said and Newt looked surprised by the affection. “I’ve been thinking that maybe you are right about the reptilian heart.”

“Really?” Newt lit up.

“You have your moments of brilliance,” Altin placed a finger under his chin and tipped it up. It was a strange moment of tenderness, one that Newt was clearly soaking in. “Perhaps you can help me with my dissection.”

“Yeah?” Newt was practically vibrating at that, eyes bright behind his glasses. “Seriously Michael?”

“Of course love,” it felt odd…like a performance really. Then again, Hermann wasn’t exactly an expert on human behavior and definitely not an expert on relationships. Maybe their sweet parts were just as awkward as their tense ones.

Still, Newt looked like he had been given the greatest gift when he was able to hold a scalpel and cut into the sample. Altin hovered behind him, seeming every bit like the proud supportive husband he was.

And maybe that made Hermann a bit mean.

“Can you stop throwing the discarded bits around like you are some fishmonger at the pier?” He snapped when there was another squelching sound. Newt looked up, glasses slipping down his nose a bit and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Look, that one is just…mere inches from the dividing line. I’d rather not step in filth when I walk,” he sniffed, and Newt’s eyes narrowed.

“Mr. Gottleib, don’t worry. He’ll pick it up,” Altin waved his hand a bit dismissively.

“Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll leave it everywhere like you leave half empty mugs of tea everywhere,” Newt bit back. “Science is messy dude, anything else and you’re not a real scientist.”

Hermann stiffened and his hand tightened on his pen. “I’ll have you know that-“

“Stop the bickering, you sound like school children,” Altin snapped. “Newton will clean up the mess.”

“I always was going to!” Newt argued back and got a sharp look from his husband. It was then that Newt seemed to realize he had maybe stepped over a line. He glanced down at the sample Altin had so _generously_ allowed him to dissect. There was a moment where he seemed to internally war with himself before he put down the scalpel and quickly moved to gather up the cast-off flesh.

Hermann wanted to argue, say that he didn’t have to now but the words would have come out awkward and meek. Instead he watched as Newt put the cut off parts into the proper bin. He slunk back to the heart and let his hand hover over the scalpel. With a small nod from Altin, he picked it up and started cutting again.

Maybe he was a coward, but he kept his head down and sat in the uncomfortable silence without saying a word.

He didn’t say a word when they packed up at the end of the day, Newt avoiding eye contact with him.

He didn’t say a word as they walked to their quarters. He didn’t say a word when they entered, Newt and Altin next door to his.

He didn’t say a word when the arguing started, voices muffled but angry.

He just closed his eyes and pretended like it wasn’t happening.

The arguing lasted a horribly long time, words unable to be made out. Then there was a thud against their shared wall and the arguing stopped. Hermann sat in up bed, heart pounding painfully in his chest. He strained his ears but didn’t hear anything else.

Should he knock on the door? Ask to check on Newt? Was his interest in the other man what caused this argument to begin with? Years and years and years of education, the best in the world, and now he was at a loss at what to do.

A short moan made him jump and his cheeks burned red.

Sounds like they made up then.

Hermann dug out some ear plugs and made sure they were in tightly, burying himself under the blankets and squeezing his eyes shut. It would be fine. He would check up on Newt in the morning and put these pestering thoughts to bed.

But Newt wasn’t in the lab in the morning.

“He wasn’t feeling well,” Altin said, sounding cheerful as he cataloged some purpled flesh. “Took the day off.”

“Oh,” Hermann tried not to sound disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Altin is a real creep. There are some hints at underaged relationships and creepin on someone underage but nothing happens to Newt before he is eighteen.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Was shouted the moment he walked into the lab. Hermann blinked, his coffee having not entirely kicked in yet, and stared at a sheepish looking Newt. The younger man wore a rubbed apron and held a scalpel over a hunk of flesh.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to being screamed at first thing in the morning, but Hermann’s response wasn’t exactly smart. “Huh?”

“I know I don’t have rights to dissect anything without supervision but Michael is out of the country to visit his aunt or…something…but it’s fine! I figured out how to make the blue noncorrosive! Its super easy actually! He left last night and I just wanted to…to…prove some theories and…” Newt’s rant faded out and he shuffled his feet a bit. Then he shrank down further and whispered. “Please don’t tell Michael.”

“I won’t,” Hermann limped to his desk and put down his coffee.

“Really?” Newt’s face split into a grin. “And here I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I like your husband far less,” he shrugged. The relief in Newt’s eyes made his chest feel a bit tight but he just grabbed his chalk and turned back to his chalkboards. “How long is Altin out of the country for.”

“Three days,” Newt chirped back, leaning back over his specimen. He must have noticed that Hermann paused at that so he quickly continued. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that.”

Hermann hummed and nodded. He worked on his equations for a few moments, enjoying the silence before Newt broke it. Clearly the man wasn’t someone who enjoyed quiet. 

“You seeing anyone Herms?” 

“No.”

“Really?” There was a loud squelch as something was dumped into the bucket by his side. “No lady or guy on the side?”

“No,” Hermann ground out. “You really are interested in my relationship? Seems like yours has enough problems.”

There was a long, silence before Newt huffed. “Suddenly you’re an expert on marriages? Mr. Stuffy-Probably-Never-Even-Touches-Himself-Because-It-Is-Untoward?”

“I know that yours started because you were an eighteen year old who made stupid mistakes with your professor,” Hermann bit back and Newt frowned, putting his scalpel down. 

“What in the fuck are you talking about?” His voice was high and strained. The other man might be small but he seemed large with his rage. 

“Altin was all to happy to talk about how he fell for you after you left his Biology 101 class,” Hermann rolled his eyes. “I didn’t exactly pin you for a gold digger.”

He expected Newt to descend into a flurry of anger and insults. He expected to feel vindicated that he had gotten one up on the other man, as petty as it might be. 

He didn’t expect Newt’s glare to vanish and for him to stand perfectly still, eyes wide. “He said that?”

The anger faded a bit and Hermann nodded. “We all make mistakes when we are young and-“

“Thirteen,” Newt murmured and Hermann frowned. “I got into MIT when I was thirteen, not eighteen.”

It was like cold water had been thrown over him. Hermann felt a bit ill, realizing that Altin had never said anything about Newton’s age. “He said-“

“Nothing happened!” Newt squeaked out, face burning red. “He was my professor, that’s true. I got into MIT and he was my bio professor but nothing…nothing happened when I was that young. He kind of mentored me…he was a friend of my uncle’s. We started going out when I graduated…I was eighteen then.”

Hermann couldn’t help but feel a bit sick. Altin had met Newt when he was a child, just thirteen. It didn’t matter if he waited until the younger man was legal, he was in a position of power over him and that didn’t sit right. 

“He’s good to me,” Newt mumbled. It sounded almost like he was talking more to himself. “He’s not perfect but he’s good to me. I’m happy.”

“Okay,” Hermann nodded, his skin crawling. 

Newt busied himself with slicing a thin sheet from the organ and placed it in a dish. The tension lingered, filling the room until it was all consuming. It felt like it was smothering him, choking and pushing him down until Hermann couldn’t keep quiet. 

“I shouldn’t have said that about your relationship. It was uncalled for,” Hermann said softly. “I apologize.”

“Thanks,” Newt’s voice came out flat. 

They worked for a while in silence, Hermann’s chalk tapping on the board. The tension was still there but not as uncomfortable as before. Then, Newt let out a short gasp and jumped about three feet in the world. 

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” He hissed. Hermann glanced over and saw how Newt basically vibrated with excitement. “Same fucking DNA! If it even is DNA…it’s the same!”

“What does that mean?” Hermann asked, frowning. 

“Clones! They are clones!” Newt jumped up and down. “They are being made somewhere. They are fucking weapons that are being cloned and sent through the breach. That’s fucking insane! I have to tell someone…who do I tell? I…”

Newt’s shoulders dropped and he scowled. 

“I’m not even supposed to be in this damn lab, who is going to go with what I said?” He tapped his foot angrily. “This is all such bullshit.”

“I can say that I okayed you being in the lab,” Hermann offered. “I don’t think at this time protocol is going to be followed so closely. If it can help our situation, Pentecost will listen to you.”

“Yeah?” Newt beamed. 

“Your inability to listen to the rules could turn the tides in this war,” Hermann offered him a small smile. 

Newt nodded enthusiastically. “If they are all clones then we might be able to find a way to hit them hard instead of trying to figure out each individual one. Oh! OH! We could try to drift with the brain! Yes! We can figure out where they come from and-“

“Don’t go too far now,” Hermann warned but picked up the phone to dial Pentecost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt tells Hermann about why he married Michael. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of abuse, talk of manipulative relationships. Lots and lots of smut and infidelity.

Pentecost called Altin.

Of course he did, what reason would he have not to? It was his husband that had developed the theory. It was his husband who opened his big mouth and blabbed about establishing a drift with the kaiju brain.

That was what changed Pentecost’s attitude. He had seemed interested in the clone idea until Newton talked about the drift.

“Mr. Altin, under no circumstances will there be any drifting with the brain,” he said firmly. “That is irresponsible and quite frankly dangerous.”

“Geiszler, I didn’t take Michael’s last name,” Newt pointed out. “And I disagree!”

Hermann felt his face burning at that. He had been the one to vouch for Newt, to lie and say that he had given permission for him to be in the lab. Now he was spouting off insane theories and acting like Hermann agreed with it.

“It is foolish to try and drift with the brain,” he piped up and Newt turned his scowl towards him.

“You sound like fucking Michael,” he hissed and Hermann felt himself bristle at that.

“The lab is going to be reserved for PPDC K-science only,” Pentecost gave him a sharp look. “I apologize Mr. Geiszler, but for your own safety I have to insist that you are to not go in the lab anymore.”

Newt’s jaw dropped at that, huge eyes blinking behind his smudged glasses. “Are you serious? But…but I am the only one who has found anything of use here! Michael hasn’t found shit!”

“Careful Mr. Geiszler,” Pentecost warned. “You are only here out of courtesy. We hired your husband, not you. I am only looking out for you and your safety.”

There was a terrible moment where Hermann was sure the other man would burst into tears. His eyes got glassy and there was a tremble to his lips but then he narrowed his eyes. “Fine, fucking fine.”

He stormed out of the room and Pentecost sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. “Dr. Gottlieb, just…carry on.”

And then Hermann was left alone.

He puttered around the lab, organizing his already organized pens. It was an avoidance tactic, Hermann knew that, but he didn’t want to run into Newt somewhere in the Shatterdome. He skirted the mess hall, showers, and rec room on the off chance he would be spotted by the other man and finally made it back to his quarters.

The door opened quickly and he rushed in, shutting the door behind him with a heavy breath.

“What. The. Fuck.”

He was too proud to admit that he had squeaked a bit in fear hearing the voice behind him. Hermann spun around, gripping his cane tightly and tried not to fall over. Newt was sitting on his carefully made bed with the most furious look on his face.

“How did you get in here Newton?” he huffed out, pressing a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. 

“For being such a tech forward organization the PPDC has pretty shit security,” Newt crossed his arms over his chest. “And my uncle taught me a thing or two about electronics. Despite what _everyone_ seems to think I’m not stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Hermann dropped his keys on his dresser and sighed.

That seemed to rile Newt up more. “Really? You didn’t seem to think that when you told Pentecost my idea was foolish.”

“Your theory on the clones was brilliant, your suggestion to drift with the kaiju was mad,” he leaned against the dresser. “I wasn’t about to agree on a foolhardy idea if it could lead to injury or death.”

“Oh, foolhardy,” Newt put on a posh accent and rolled his eyes. “It is foolhardy then. It’s better than nothing which was what Michael and you were doing. Playing it safe is not working, waiting around until more and more kaiju come through the breach is not working.”

“And blowing up your brain isn’t going to work either!” Hermann argued back.

Newt glared at him and then sighed heavily. “I deserve to be in there. I deserve to have my fucking name on the wall. I deserve to have access to samples and to complete experiments and…I just want to be there.”

The anger faded and his voice wavered at the end. Newt blinked rapidly, looking down at his hands. Hermann stood still for a few moments and crossed the room, taking a seat next to Newt. The younger man’s shoulders hitched and he scrubbed under his nose for a moment.

“Michael’s coming back early,” Newt whispered. “He’s really pissed.”

Hermann’s heart sank. He had to ask, now was the time. “Is…is he going to hurt you?”

At that Newt went perfectly still, fidgeting fingers freezing in his lap. He sucked in a shaky breath and glanced up at Hermann with wide eyes. “I’ll be okay.”

That wasn’t a no.

“Newt,” Hermann sighed, tightening his grip on his cane. “I know this isn’t my place but…he hurts you. He belittles you.”

“If I leave I’ll have to leave here,” Newt mumbled and rubbed a hand over his face. “And it’s…it’s so much more complicated than that.”

“Then tell me,” Hermann knew he sounded like he was begging but couldn’t care.

Newt tipped his head back and groaned. There was a moment where Hermann was scared that Newt would shut down and leave, scared away. Instead he clenched his jaw and set his shoulders in a firm line.

“I got into MIT at thirteen, right? I got a partial scholarship but…it didn’t cover everything. My mom didn’t contribute and my dad only had so much money. He and my uncle did what they could but I’m sure you know that student loans add up pretty damn fast,” a strange grimace crossed his face. “Michael was my professor and he knew my uncle. He helped out…bought me books and stuff. He was like a mentor to me, letting me in the lab and tutoring me.”

Hermann nodded faintly, feeling ill.

“So I graduated and thought that I would take a gap year before grad school. I was seventeen and I was going to work a few odd jobs to make money,” he wrung his hands. “But then my dad got sick.”

“Oh.”

“Cancer,” his eyes went bright with tears and he sniffed. “The medical bills were _outrageous_. My dad didn’t have insurance and we went deep, deep into debt. I couldn’t even think about grad school then. I was working three jobs just to keep up afloat.

“Then…Michael stepped back in. He came by the house and told me how sorry he was about my dad’s diagnosis. He took me out for some dinners, was my shoulder to cry on. I didn’t have a lot of friends and all I did was take care of my dad. Michael was nice, he got me new clothes and a car and…he was nice to me.

He proposed on my eighteenth birthday. He said that he would take care of my student debt, the hospital bills…he would help me get into grad school and pay for it. I couldn’t say no. That makes me sound like a prostitute, huh?”

“It makes you sound like a kid in a horrible situation,” Hermann said gently and Newt shook his head. “It makes it sound like an older man took advantage of you.”

Newt’s lips quirked in a humorless smile. “My dad and uncle don’t know. They think it was like some wild love story and I couldn’t tell them the truth. Every time I ask about grad school he tells me he’ll help me next school year. That he has spent a lot of money this year and he can’t afford my tuition as well. I don’t think he’s ever going to let me go.”

“I imagine you would be the type to get PhD after PhD,” there was a slight thrill at the smile that earned him.

“Hell yes. Doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor Geiszler,” he smirked. “You know why I didn’t take his last name? I didn’t want to be reminded that he was the one who helped get my doctorate.”

“Your brilliant enough no one would ever question it,” Hermann rested a hand on his back, rubbing the thin material of his shirt. “You are brave Newt. Incredibly brave and good.”

A strange heaviness filled the room as they stared at each other. Newt’s eyes flicked across his face and then he sucked in a shaky breath. A heartbeat passed and then Newt surged forward to press their lips together. Their teeth clacked, Newt’s glasses pressed almost painfully into the bridge of his nose, his breath caught noisily in his throat.

It was perfect.

It was until Newt reached up and the cold metal of his wedding ring brushed against his cheek.

“Okay,” Hermann pulled back, hating the urge to dive back in. “Okay, alright.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Newt sounded out of breath and all he wanted was to pull him in closer. “Christ…I think I’m just…you know, I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry at all.”

He tried to chase another kiss but Hermann placed a hand on his chest. “Newt, you are not thinking right. You are upset and angry and-“

“And you are the first person who has treated me with any kind of respect or dignity,” Newt whispered, inching forward. “Just…I get if you want to knee me in the balls or something but…I really want to do this. I want to be treated like I matter.”

And Hermann was a weak man.

He pulled Newton in for another kiss and felt him move his hands lightly against his chest. There was a clink as he dropped his ring on the floor before hands cupped his cheeks. Newt practically climbed into his lap, deepening the kiss.

“My hip,” Hermann muttered against his lips and Newt nodded, pulling back a bit. For a moment he was scared that Newt would be spooked and leave. Instead he sat back on the bed and yanked his shirt off, making Hermann’s brain fizzle into white static.

The tattoos on his arms continued across his chest, painting him in a wash of color. Without a word Hermann trailed his fingers along the lines and smiled with it caused Newt’s breath to catch in his throat.

“They’re beautiful,” he breathed and Newt gave him a blinding smile.

“What comfiest for you?” Newt asked, shifting on the bed so he could get more room. “Like for your leg?”

He should stop this. He shouldn’t go any further with a married man.

“I just need to keep the weight off my leg,” he said, shifting so he was laying on his back. “This works best.”

“Oh yes,” Newt let out a breathless laugh. “I can get down with this. I can have a lot of fun with this.”

He pressed their lips together again and his fingers flew across Hermann’s shirt buttons. Suddenly Hermann wanted nothing more than to press his skin against Newt’s. His shirt was gone and their chests pressed together, hot skin against hot skin.

“Shit, I’ve been wanting to do this forever,” Newt mumbled against his lips as he struggled with his pants. Hermann did the same, pulling his slacks and underwear down and then they were finally, completely pressed together.

It had been so long since Hermann last touched someone like this. Someone like Newt who was so responsive, so lovely, so warm on top of him. He was embarrassingly hard but it didn’t seem like Newt was far behind.

“I wanna ride you, can I?” Newt kissed down his jaw and mouthed at his neck. He would be an idiot to say no to that, to deny Newt what he asked. Hermann nodded furiously and Newt sprung aside to dig through his nightstand. He laughed and held up a small bottle of lube, grinning at Hermann.

“To…to use as…” he felt himself blush as he tried to find an excuse.

“Oh, I’m sure you find lots of fun uses for it,” Newt teased and kissed him lightly. “You want to do it or watch me?”

Hermann had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from embarrassing himself. This could be the only chance he had with Newt, the only time he had this brilliant, enthusiastic man. He couldn’t waste a moment.

“I want to,” Hermann took the lube and Newt groaned.

“God, I was hoping you’d say that.”

He hoped Newt couldn’t tell how badly his hands shook as he slicked up his fingers and pressed one to Newt’s entrance. The younger man’s brow pinched and he let out a shaky sigh when one finger breached him. Slowly, Newt began to press back against his hand and gasped when Hermann added another.

It didn’t take long before they were both panting, not so much kissing as pressing their mouths anywhere they could reach. Newt shuddered on top of him, hands clenching at his shoulders before he finally let out a whimper.

“Okay, okay,” he moved forward so Hermann’s hand was dislodged. There wasn’t a moment for Hermann to even take a breath before hottight _perfect_ slid down his cock.

“Oh,” he arched his back, ignoring the ache in his hip and Newt let out a long, loud groan.

They stayed still for a moment and it was like time itself stopped. He stared up at Newt, took in his mused hair and the way his glasses slid almost off his nose entirely. There was a pretty flush to his skin, a brightness to his eyes that Hermann wanted to never forget.

And then Newt started moving.

It was over in an embarrassingly short time. They rocked together, Hermann’s fingers digging into Newt’s side in a way that he was sure was on the edge of painful. Every time he rocked down Newt would let out a punched out moan which only got louder when Hermann thrust up.

Hermann wrapped a hand around Newt’s leaking cock and the younger man tightened deliciously around him. His hips moved faster, circling them in a way that made Hermann dizzy. He thrusted up a few more times before tumbling over the edge. Newt wasn’t far behind, rocking down hard and spilling between them both.

He fell to the side, breathing hard with his eyes closed and a blissed out smile on his face. Hermann leaned forward to kiss him deep, trying to memorize the feeling.

“That was…”

“I agree.”

Newt laughed lightly, stretching his legs out. This was the first time he had seen the younger man so carefree, so unburdened. It was a good look on him. But…he had just slept with a married man, the husband of his lab partner in fact and-

“Stop thinking so hard,” Newt mumbled. “I can hear it from here.”

“When is he coming back?” Hermann asked as he pressed a kiss to a colorful shoulder.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Newt sighed and turned to face him. “Can I stay here?”

“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse in this chapter

The next morning was…awkward.

What were you supposed to do after sleeping with a married man? Where were you supposed to look when you were gathering up clothes and tying shoes? How long were you supposed to linger at the door when you both clearly didn’t want to be anywhere else?

“What are you going to do?” Hermann asked, fidgeting with the cuff of his sweater.

“Sit around, pine for my dear husband and keep his bed warm,” Newt’s voice dripped with sarcasm and his mouth twisted a bit in disgust. “Seriously don’t worry about it, I will keep myself busy.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Newt shrunk back and crossed his arms over his stomach, frowning. “I’ll be fine Hermann. You need to help save the world, yeah? Don’t worry me.”

For a long moment, Hermann stared at him. He wanted to memorize the patterns of freckles across his nose and the swirls of colors in his eyes. Without another thought, he took Newt’s chin in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled as Newt melted into his touch and wanted the moment to last forever.

Of course it didn’t. 

Voices carried from out in the hallway and Newt went perfectly still before yanking back. The spark of fear in his eyes confirmed what Hermann dreaded. Altin was back.

“Shit!” Newt hissed, smoothing his hands down his shirt. “Shit! Shit! He isn’t supposed to be back until lunch!”

He swung the door open and Hermann’s stomach dropped at the sight of Altin and Pentecost standing just down the hall. Newt stood on the step in front of him, blinking at his husband. 

“Michael!” Newt finally gasped out and flung himself at Altin, giving him a long kiss and a sparkling smile.

The twinge of jealousy made Hermann’s stomach ache. 

“What were you doing in there?” Altin’s eyes flicked to where Hermann still stood in the open doorway. 

“Where? In Hermann’s room?” Newt wound his arms around Altin’s waist. “After I was so rudely kicked out of the lab I got super bored. Hermann had some cool books and let me borrow them. I was just returning them.”

“Hmm,” Altin was still frowning. 

“Come on,” Newt gave him a bright smile. “Let me help you unpack.”

There was an edge to his voice that made Hermann’s face color. Still, Altin took Newt’s hand and followed him into the room with a sharp look at Hermann. The door shut behind them and both Hermann and Pentecost were left in an awkward, horrible silence. 

“I hope that Mr. Geiszler and you can be more discrete about your book lending Dr. Gottlieb,” he finally said with a sigh before continuing down the hall. 

_________________________

He didn’t see Newt for another two days.

Two long days spent with just Altin in the lab. Thankfully they didn’t speak to each other, Altin still bitter about Hermann “letting Newt work on his specimens”. Hermann thought he was more bitter that Newt had done more in a few days than he had done in weeks. 

So, he was surprised to see him in the mess hall. 

It was a weird hour, nearing on one in the morning, so Hermann was hoping that no one would be there. He had planned on sneaking in, getting an order of chicken and dumplings and hiding back in the lab to take advantage of the lack of Altin.

He hadn’t expected to see Newt there.

The younger man was hovering by the dessert station, dressed in a black t-shirt and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajama bottoms. Judging by the slump in his shoulders he was just as exhausted as Hermann felt. 

“Newt?” He said softly as he walked up to him. Newt jumped and spun around, making Hermann freeze in place. There was a cut on his lip and some swelling along the bruise on his temple. Judging by the way he was standing, those were not the only bruises.

Still, he smiled at him. 

“Well hey Herms!” His voice was a bit hoarse. “Got the midnight snackys you know. Had to get my brownies on.”

“Are you alright?” Hermann asked dumbly, reaching up to brush against the cut on his lip. Newt flinched and pulled back before looking down at his feet.

“Nasty slip in the shower,” he mumbled.

“Newt…”

“Seriously Herm,” his tone left no room for questions. “I just hadn’t eaten today and got hungry.”

Was Altin keeping him from eating? What was Newt not telling him? 

“You must be bored in that room on your own,” Hermann finally said, not wanting to push Newt any more than he had to. “I imagine you must be climbing the walls to get out.”

“Oh I’m not in the room the whole time. Michael’s a creature of habit. Up at six, down to the lab at six-thirty. Then he gets lunch at eleven-thirty. He usually wraps up around six and then comes back to the room to work on paperwork. I just have to get back to the room when he is expecting me to be there. It’s kind of fun, like being a spy.”

Fun? Sneaking around so your abusive husband wouldn’t know you left the room was fun?

“I have some sudoku books if you want them,” Hermann offered and Newt have him a sad smile. 

“I think Michael would be really pissed if he found me borrowing books again,” he shrugged and then shrank back at the look on Hermann’s face. “He doesn’t know! I promise he doesn’t know. He just didn’t want me spending any time with you.”

“Good,” Hermann nodded. 

“I should get back,” Newt quirked his head towards the door. “Michael’s a hard sleeper but…you know.”

Hermann stepped aside, aching to take Newt by the hand and pull him back to his room. He wanted to hold Newt until he forgot the pain and fear. Instead, he let Newt slip around him. 

“Hey, let me know if you think you might slip in the shower again. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said softly and got a smile. 

“Thank you Hermann,” he glanced around the dark corner of the empty mess hall and quickly rocked up on his toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you around.”

_________________________-

Altin insisted on these miserable weekly meetings. He wanted to show off and brag about his accomplishments to Pentecost and the other big wigs when truly he hadn’t done much. All it really led to was everyone staring at him blankly and Hermann giving a very quick rundown of his work.

Useless.

Hermann found a point on one of Altin’s slides about the detoxification of kaiju blue (one of Newton’s discoveries) and just let himself stare into nothing. The man’s voice dragged on and on and Hansen had started tapping a pen on the table top. 

“And I am ready for questions,” Altin finished smugly. 

“Fantastic, Dr. Gottlieb?” Pentecost glanced over to him. “Your weekly report.”

Hermann fought back the smirk as Altin scowled and sank into his chair. He cleared his throat and passed around a single piece of paper with hastily written bullet points. Of course it was important information, but he would rather spend his time actually doing his work than making intricate powerpoints.

“The numbers say that we should expect a double event any day now. We are in fact overdue,” Hermann sighed. “And as I said before, the kaiju will continue coming in greater numbers more frequently. I propose that we stop going through presentations on theoreticals and instead work to find a solution.”

The glare Altin shot him could have turned someone to ice. 

Pentecost had a ghost of a smile on his face. “As you say doctor. Let’s get back to work. Dr. Altin, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Maybe it was petty that Hermann gave Altin a smirk on his way out. It was also petty that Altin shoved him a bit with his shoulder. 

He made his way back to the lab, feeling a bit lighter as he walked. There was something a bit satisfying about proving Altin wrong. He simply enjoyed seeing how that smug smile faded a bit and the glare that replaced it. 

Honestly, he looked forward to seeing Altin sulk into the lab in a bit. 

But all those happy feelings vanished when he walked into the room and saw Newt seizing on the floor in front of a specimen tank.


End file.
